Speculator
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: Edward's always at the park at the same time, in the same location, where he sees Esme running alongside the lake near the campus. After accidentally overhearing a conversation and a chance encounter at a club, Edward might just be in for a surprise.


**Title:** Speculator

**Pairing:** Edward and Esme

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance

**Word count:** 4,519

**Summary:** Edward's always at the park at the same time, in the same location, where he sees Esme running alongside the lake near the campus**.** After accidentally overhearing a conversation and a chance encounter at a club, Edward might just be in for a surprise.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer is the amazing author who wrote Twilight**, **all I own is the plot of this story and my ideas.

* * *

**Speculator**

I watched as she ran alongside the lake again following it's route the same as she did every day at the same time in a variation of the same outfit, which consisted of little black shorts and a pale pink tank top. If she only knew that, I had lusted after her since the beginning of first year of college. Esme was a very intelligent, smart and beautiful woman**;** she made me want to be a better man for myself.

I stayed hidden behind the tree so I could watch her every movement.

I noticed as she stopped for a while to get a drink of water and after she finished my eyes greedily/hungrily drank in the sight of her adjusting the tank top she was wearing. Ok, so I liked it when I got to see her pale skin in the sunlight, her skin glowed under the sun's rays; and, I'm a guy, we never pass up the opportunity to see a little boob action.

I moved more to stay hidden; I think she knew I was there but she didn't say anything, instead continuing to run some more, so I decided to sit down on the bench and read the book I brought with me to pass the time before I had to go back to my studies/to studying.

Once my final lesson/class was over, I made my way to my shiny Volvo and relaxed as I drove home to the apartment I shared with my best friend, Stefan. He's an awesome guy who I get along with really well. We share a similar sense of humor. We met when I was barely beginning my sophomore year of college and he was a senior**,** so he took me under his wing and showed me around. Two years later, we were as close as brothers were. He had graduated and worked in the bookstore at the school in town while I was finishing my degree, but that hadn't affected our friendship.

**oOoOo**

"E, I'm home," Stefan's voice echoed down the hallway of our apartment as he shut the door behind him and dropped his keys onto the table near the door.

"In the living room, Stefan!" I hollered.

"Did you see Esme today?" Stefan asked and I nodded in response.

"Man, she was wearing these black short-shorts and a pale pink tank top and I just want to fucking taste her sweet skin." My voice was frustrated and Stefan laughed before he sat down, ready to be the voice of reason.

"Just take your time. Find some way to talk to her and get to know her. And then ask her out, the tasting can come later." He winked and I laughed as my frustration eased.

"You're right man, I need to just see where this goes." I cooled down after a while and headed to my room to do some last minute studying for the test in my English class the next day.

After a couple of hours studying, I felt drained and ready to ace the test, but before I got into bed/ready to crash I decided to have a quick shower to relax my tense muscles. Once the hot water began to pound against my back and neck, an image of Esme entered my mind; her bouncy tits in her tight pale pink tank top as she ran along the lake. (The soft sway of her hips as she slowed to a walk. The way she would lick her lips to catch any droplets of water after she'd finished having a short drink.) Fuck, my cock got hard just thinking about it.

I began to stroke my cock and imagined Esme's hand covering my own and stroking me softly at first, and then faster and harder, her fingers tightening around the sensitive head of my penis and then slowly dragging down my shaft as she drew me closer to my orgasm/climax/release, her fingers teasing my erection/hard flesh until I came all over her. My eyes snapped open as I panted softly and looked down in disappointment at my now-softening cock, seeing only my fingers wrapped around it, not Esme's. I just wanted to make her mine and hoped that that dream would become a reality.

Once I'd cleaned up and finished my shower, I slipped on some boxers and jumped straight into my king sized bed, and tried to get some sleep but it was hard when my brain didn't want to turn off, instead imagining different scenarios where I asked Esme on a date and she turned me down. Ugh.

**oOoOo  
**

The next morning, I woke up at seven to get ready for my class at eight-fifteen, once I got dressed, I headed downstairs to make breakfast, which was my usual two rounds of toast and a large glass of orange juice.

"I'm off," I shouted from the kitchen even though I knew that Stefan was probably still asleep. I heard him shout a sleepy "Later," and grinned as I made my way to my Volvo and headed to campus.

Once I arrived at the university, I made my way to my English class where I saw some of the students waiting out in the hall for class to start.

I saw her again, walking with her friends in a small group until she'd walked right by me. When she reached her class, they all hugged her goodbye and headed off to their own classes.

**oOoOo**

"Sorry I am late class, let's head into the classroom and take the test**.**" We followed our professor, Mr. Colorado, inside, where I sat down in the front row and took the first seat I saw and sat my bag on the ground as soon as I got my pencil out.

"You have one hour to complete the test. If you finish early, then remember to re-read through what you've written in case you've missed something or want to change an answer. If you're happy with what you have done, then flip it over so that the back page is face up and you may leave quietly and I will collect the papers in afterwards. You may begin," the professor said.

I took my time on my test to make sure I had written my answers the way I wanted before I turned in my work. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and flipped over my test once I'd finished. I debated looking through it one last time, but finally grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom with five minutes to spare. The last thing I wanted to do was start re-reading it and to panic and change my mind and then run out of time.

I walked to the closest coffee cart to grab a drink to stay awake since my eyes seem to be drooping. Despite the temperature, I sipped at it as soon as it was handed over to me, a small smile pulling at my lips as I noticed that it seemed to be working right away.

I headed off towards the classroom where my next lesson would be held, as I was walking, I saw my brother Emmett walking into the library with his girl following him.

We don't really talk anymore but we hang out occasionally. We both have our own lives to live and we're cool with that.

There was a note placed on the window stating that class had been canceled and I groaned.

_Great, now what do I do today? _

I had a class that started at one, so I decided to go for a walk along the lake around campus and buy some lunch.

I drove to What-a-Burger and ordered a burger, some fries and a medium sized coke. Once I'd paid for and collected my order, I headed back to my Volvo and drove down to the lake near the campus, where I usually see my crush running in her little shorts and tank top.

"He's so adorable, I just wish he'd notice me you know," I heard a female voice echoing across from the other side on the lake.

"He probably does but he might be afraid**,**" I heard another female voice.

"I guess," she sighed and I sat down at the nearest table with my lunch, ready to eavesdrop on their conversation a little more.

"I see you eating lunch by yourself**,**" I glanced up in surprise to find Stefan sitting down on the other size of the table with lunch of his own.

"Yep, class got canceled," I said once I had a sip of my coke.

"Mine too," Stefan mentioned before he took a bite of his sandwich and smirked across the table at me.

"What!" My brows furrowed as he continued to grin.

"Nothing, you just seem kind of relieved about something…"

I shook my head. "Yeah, that's what happens when you take a test and feel relieved to get it off your shoulders." His face fell in disappointment and I laughed. He was obviously expecting it to have been about Esme.

We laughed and joked a little more and then continued to eat our lunch in silence before Stefan spoke up.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve," I said.

"Ok, I have fifteen minutes to get to class, so I will see you later on**.**" Stefan threw his trash away and left quickly, probably so that he could find a good parking space. I did the same once I'd finished eating and drove back to the campus that was only ten minutes away. I parked my Volvo underneath one of the trees so it could stay cool.

"Good afternoon class." The professor walked in and began to hand out our graded test papers. A smile hit my lips when I saw that I'd scored an eighty-eight, but then groans filled the classroom as he began to hand round sheets of paper. "Pop quiz today, and once you're finished you may go and start your weekend." That last part eased everyone's complaints.

_No way! We get to start our weekend early. Hell yeah!_

Once we'd made a note of our grades and started on the quiz he collected the tests back in and began to input our grades into the computer.

**oOoOo**

I'd finished my quiz and was looking around the room before I had one last check over my answers. Esme was in my class and my eyes caught sight of her in the front row, focusing on her caramel colored hair that fell to a little below her shoulder. She was wearing a pale lavender dress that highlighted her pale skin nicely; she looked beautiful.

"Let go to the club tonight," I heard Maci ask Esme as they finished up with their quizzes.

"That sounds good," Esme agreed. I guess that meant that I was going to go to the club too. I couldn't miss out on this opportunity. First, I needed to see if some of my friends wanted to come along and hang out.

"Let's go to Eclipse?" Maci spoke up again.

"Hell yeah, party!" her friends cheered.

"Let's get our party on!**"** another one of her friends said.

_Hmmm, this should be good. Let's see, I could wear my dark wash jean a black button down shirt, roll up the sleeves little and I will look so good for the woman I like._

A couple of hours later I was on my way back to the apartment to get showered and dressed; once I was done, I slipped on my fancy Italian loafers and slid into my Volvo to head down to my friend, Adam's house. He had a roommate called Jasper who's also a friend of mine.

"Hey man, let me just put on my shoes and we can go**.**" Adam tied his shoes as did Jasper; once they were done we headed to my brother's house next.

"Hello?" Emmett's girlfriend, Alice, opened the door.

"Is Emmett home?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me get him for you." Alice left the door open so we could come inside and walked towards their bedroom where I saw Emmett buttoning his shirt up and leaving a couple of them open.

"I'll be home later, baby**,**" Emmett kissed Alice's lips sweetly.

"Don't get too drunk, babe," she giggled when Emmett lifted her up and placed more kisses on her lips, neck and shoulder but before things could go any further I coughed, letting them know we were all still standing there.

"Umm yeah, let's get going," Em said. I laughed since he was a little embarrassed by making out with his girl in front of us all, no biggie. I would do the same when I got my girl.

"Let's get this party started**,**" Adam cheered as we all got into the car.

"Nice," Jasper murmured. He was a little too quiet sometimes.

"It's catchy**,** if you know what I mean." Adam winked at Jasper and**,** well**,** Jasper shrugged his shoulder as if it was nothing.

I laughed because Adam's bi-sexual and he lets everyone know he is when you hang out with him or even go shopping for clothes.

"Why are you laughing, Edward?" Adam looked my way from the passenger side.

"It's just the way you hit on people**,**" I laughed some more and he winked at me. Ladies and gentleman that is my friend Adam for you.

Tonight is the night where I'm going to make Esme my girl. Oh yeah, we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend and no one is going to stand in my way tonight!

As soon as we got out of my Volvo, we made our way over to Eclipse where we waited in line for few minutes until the bouncers/bodyguard saw us and let us in right away.

The other people were pissed that we got to go in earlier**,** but, ah well, that's what happens when you know people on the inside, Managers, Owners and Bouncers.

The first thing we did when we entered the club was to head over to the bar to get some drinks.

"This place is awesome," Jasper shouted over the music. I nodded my head in agreement. There were women everywhere in skimpy outfits. I do not mind others female dress like that but if my girl does that, it will be only for me.

"Dude, Esme, ten o'clock," Em yelled. _Fuck! Does he have to yell?_

Esme moved into my line of view then, she was wearing this beautiful but sexy outfit; tight black jeans with a sliver corset top and some sliver pumps, while her normally soft wavy hair had been curled and pushed back from her face so that the curls hung down her back. Fuck, all these people were checking out her ass and I was not cool with that at all.

"Oh my, he's here**,**" I heard her gush to her friend Maci.

"He's looking mighty fine too." Her friends licked their lips when when I met their hungry gazes, making me gulp, but I wasn't interested in any of them. I only had eyes for Esme, no one else.

I took a deep breath before I began to walk over towards them, a light laugh pulling at my lips when I saw the surprise that flitted across her face. "Hi, would you like to dance with me?" I asked Esme softly, and then winked at her when she blushed.

"Go on!" Her friends encouraged her to come with me when she hesitated and I smiled back at them gratefully.

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor where I spun her around and took her into my arms. She leaned in closer to me as I ran my hand down her arm lightly, noting the way goose pimples sprang up across her exposed skin, and she closed the space between us until I could feel her pussy against my hard cock.

She whimpered when I began to grind myself against her jean-covered pussy so I tilted my head and placed a light kiss behind her ear as she began to rub against me even more. I groaned as I heard her quiet whimper against my ears.

"Like that, baby girl?" I whispered**.**

Her arms loosened around my neck a little as her fingers dug into my shoulders and she nodded**. **"Yes, baby I do." _Fuck__**,**__ this woman is __going to be the death of me._

"How about we leave?" she asked quietly.

"We'll leave when I say I'm ready." Her grip tightened as she nodded again and began to grind against me again. "Fuck." The moan left my lips before I could help myself when my erection strained against my jeans as my hands slipped down to her hips, turning her around so I could rub myself on her sweet little butt.

"Please**, **let's go Edward," Esme begged.

"Not just yet, dance**,** baby girl," I said kindly.

"I want you so much**,**" Esme pleaded with me again.

"Not yet, sweetheart." I continued to rub my cock against her ass, turning her into a panting mess, begging for my cock which she would get sooner rather than later.

_Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the…_

"Moves like Jagger**,**" I sang into her ear.

"I got the moves like Jagger**,**" Esme sang along, mostly out of breath since my hand had slipped into her very tight top and palmed her big breast as she arched into me.

"Love what I am doing**,** baby girl?" She nodded her head when I pinched her perky nipple.

"Oh gosh**,**" she cried out when I began to do the same to the other boob. I moved us to a more private area to play with her perky nipples.

"Mmm**,** babe, don't stop." Esme continued to grind her body against mine as my fingers teased at her soft flesh.

"I say what we do next, honey," I whispered darkly and Esme shivered.

"OK, master**.**" I liked her trust.

"Now we can leave**,** baby girl**.**" I took Esme's hand and led her to my Volvo so I could drive us back to my apartment.

Once we were inside my apartment, I led her to the couch inside my bedroom and gently pulled her down as I sat so that she was straddling my lap as I softly ran my hands up and down her arms and she shivered.

"Let me take off your pants, baby?" Esme said sweetly and I nodded eagerly**.**

She unbuttoned them quickly and then when I lifted my hips, she slipped them down as much as she could before stepping back so I could stand and kick them to the ground with my feet.

"You're so fucking hard for me**,**" I heard her moan.

My hands reached out on their own accord, carefully undoing her corset and revealing her breasts so I could place my mouth on her perky nipple and suck.

"Yes, suck my tits into your mouth, baby boy." I growled at the demanding tone to her voice when I lay down on the couch as Esme sank her hot little mouth down around my cock.

I leaned my elbow back against the sofa where I could see Esme taking even more of my large cock into her little mouth before she pulled back and began licking me on the tip of my sensitive head. I threw my head back, feeling the need to release into her little mouth but it seemed Esme had other plans because whilst licking my cock she began occasionally twisting her mouth around the head making me need to hold onto the sheet for support.

"Please. Please…" I shouted**,** feeling my cum building up, my body wanting to release what I had inside my cock.

"Not yet, dear."

_Holy batman I need to come._

She licked and sucked me some more, a devious grin on her face as I groaned and pushed my hips upwards, begging her silently to take more of me into her mouth.

_I am going to cum all over her body if she does not let me orgasm anytime soon (and trust me I will)._

"You can come now**,**" Esme giggled and teased around my cock softly before releasing me from her mouth and firmly stroking me with her fingers as I released my seed onto her perky breasts.

"Aw, you ruined my top," she playfully scolded me.

"I will personally buy you another one, baby girl," I said when I straightened up and began to slowly undress my lovely Esme.

Esme straddled me when I was on my back and she began to place kisses along my jaw, neck and my chest.

"Oh**,** so good**,**" I moaned out when she bit down on my shoulder; painfully but it was pleasurable for me as well.

We began making out, I sucked on her bottom lips until she gave me entrance and allowed my tongue to explore her mouth greedily before we broke apart, our breathing ragged as I placed kisses along her neck. Soft mewls escaped from between her lips as I allowed my fingertips to trail down her spine so that I could cup her ass cheeks in my hands and give them a firm squeeze, making her scream in pleasure.

"I need you now**,**" Esme pulled on my hair and I groaned.

"Be patient, doll face," I cooed.

"You're going to be the death of me," her voice was an impatient whine as her fingers dug into the roots of my hair and tugged a little more, pulling my mouth down to hers.

I used my knee to push her legs apart so that my left hand could trail over the soft skin of her legs before slipping down between her thighs. Her hips rocked against me lightly as I began to stroke her very wet pussy, working her up so that I could slip a finger inside her and began to pump softly while teasing at her clit with my thumb.

All too soon, I heard her moaning my name out loudly.

"EDWARD!" She came on my fingers as I captured her mouth in a searing kiss; our tongues fighting for dominance as she continued to rock against my hand, riding out her orgasm.

Once her movements stopped and the kiss slowed, I pulled back so I could stare into her eyes, a soft smile on my face.

"Are you ready for more, Esme?"

She smiled back before she leant forwards and pressed her lips to mine lightly, her hands trailing up and over my shoulders, her fingertips exploring the muscles in my back and chest as my own fingertips skimmed down her sides, cupping her breasts and teasing at her nipples before continuing down past the curve of her waist to her wide hips.

"Make love to me, Edward."

A soft groan echoed in my throat as I lifted her up slightly, moving her body back until I felt the head of my cock slip between her wet lips. Esme's breath caught as I paused, and then slowly lowered her body down as I thrust upwards, pushing my dick into her tight pussy. A light whimper left her lips as we both paused and stared into each other's eyes, enjoying the sensation of being joined as one, the feel of Esme's hot, tight walls stretching slightly around my thick erection.

Esme's eyes fluttered closed as I began to thrust slowly, my hands on her hips so I could move her body in time with my thrusts. I lifted her up as I pulled out right to the tip and she whimpered from the loss of my dick, her whimper turning into a moan as I slammed her hips down to meet mine as I drove up into her tight little pussy.

Once more, she screamed so loud that I thought the neighbors would know what I was doing inside the confines of my apartment; but I couldn't help but groan along with her, she felt like heaven.

"You're so sexy," Esme whispered in my ear.

I lifted one of her legs and hooked it onto my waist, which opened her up for me even more, allowing me to drive even deeper into her body with each thrust. I grinned as she threw her head back and clutched at my shoulders when I began pounding into her tight little pussy.

"Fuck. I am. Going to come**,**" I groaned when I felt the pressure building in my release dripping out of me.

"Come with me, Edward!" Esme yelled**, **and then her hand fisted into my hairasher nails dug into my shoulders painfully while she shuddered above me, her walls clamping down around me as she came hard on my dick. I groaned at the sensation of her body tightening and squeezing my cock and continued to thrust against her, drawing out her climax until I felt my own body ready to orgasm. My hands tightened on her hips, wanting to stay buried inside of her hot wetness, but instead I pulled out and exploded with a loud grunt, spilling my seed onto her stomach and face**. **

It felt like my body had turned to jelly as I flopped backwards, a dazed groan escaping my lips as I watched Esme smile at me mischievously as her fingers trailed through the cum on her stomach before she lifted them to her mouth and sucked them clean.

_Fuck, that_ _was such a turn on. I will not go again until she feels ready_.

"Thank you," Esme cleaned her stomach off with my shirt before she curled up beside me. My fingers rubbed soft circles into her back as she spoke again."I always knew you were watching me, when I run by the lake**,**" I nodded because I was not going to hide it.

"Yep, you caught me baby," I smirked and she playfully slapped at my chest.

"I really like you, Edward**,**" Esme's voice was soft and I smiled, kissing the top of her head as I replied.

"I like you too, Esme,**" **I replied.

After all these years, watching Esme run in the morning, I never knew that woman would end up being my girlfriend.

She was out of my league**,** but hey**,** in the end, I still got the girl and I am one lucky guy.


End file.
